The Coffee Shop
by Nyan Cupcakes
Summary: The coffee shop across the street from the BAU re-opened. Though instead of Roselyn Williams, her niece is running it for her. Kayela Williams, Spencer's childhood neighbor who brings a new excitement to the teams life though also drama and problems. She doesn't mean to, though bad luck always seems to be on her side...especially when it comes to criminals.
1. Chapter 1: The Cafe

"Cause of death?"

The team stood by the body of a young girl, the words 'Lie' carved across her forehead. "Shot to the head" Spencer answered, raising his head as a girl walked right by the crime scene, ducking her head to avoid looking. She seemed familiar, like he'd seen her before, her chocolate brown hair tucked behind her ear as she glanced his way, not seeming to recognize him. "Spence?" Spencer switched his attention to JJ who was looking at him, eyebrow raised, "Someone you know?" she asked, stepping away as prentiss took pictures. "I don't know." He shrugged, glancing down at the body, "The writing was postmortem. There's no form of struggle. " he pointed out, going back to focusing on the crime.

The team sat back in their chairs, sighing tiredly as Garcia walked in, one good news away from skipping. "Today's a wonderful day for coffee!" she announced stopping to take in the scenery, "Not feeling it? fine, well how about we go there and blow off the stress?" she offered hopefully though no one seemed to be in the mood. "Baby girl..." Morgan started, though Garcia cut him off, "No. get up, all of you. We're going." she decided, motioning for everyone to get up, which they grudgingly did. Just as she pushed Morgan out, Hotch peeked his head out of his office, "Wanna go, Hotch?" JJ asked, trailing behind prentiss and Spencer. Hotch took a minute to think but then shook his head, "paperwork" he stated before closing the door and going back to work, leaving the team to suffer Garcia's scolds and 'hurry up's alone.

"Mama Rose!" Garcia called, grinning happily while glancing around the Cafe looking for the owner but instead only finding the back of a red-head, who jumped at the sudden noise and turned around. At first, she seemed truly worried to have cops in her aunt's Cafe but then remembered about the BAU just across the street. "Hi..." she smiled nervously, "I'm guessing your Penelope?" she asked, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, as has the girl at the crime scene before. Then it clicked for Spencer and JJ, she was the girl at the crime scene... not only that but she was also Kayela Williams, Spencer's childhood neighbor. The team chuckled as Penelope nodded, "Where's Rose?" she asked, glancing around the Cafe, waiting for the answer though Kayela's attention was now set on Spencer. "Spencer?" she asked, recognizing him as the kid she use to stare down her window in amazement as a child, her very first crush. "Y-yeah" he nodded, hating the sudden attention he was getting from the team, along with the knowing looks. "Its been a while..oh uh, Aunt Rose is on vacation, I'm taking over until she gets back. An excuse for not being in college" she explained, "I'm Kayela Williams...though Kaye will do" she introduced, giving each a warm look and just like that, Penelope decided she liked her.

"You look like Ariel. I like that, I'll call you that now, okay?" she asked, though Kayela didn't have much of an option. "No problem..." Kayela confirmed, being quite please by having a friend...or at least almost friend. She didn't have much friends in Quantico, being that she was new. "So, what can I get you?" Kayela asked, ready to write down the orders. The team answered, all deciding on having coffee alone except for Penelope, who took coffee with a cupcake, choosing the most colorful one there. Kayela nodded and got the orders as they took their seats and talked while they waited, she wasn't exactly fast but no one seemed to mind. She set down the orders before moving on to serve an elderly couple, once she was out of hearing range, JJ leaned over , "So, Spence, how'd do you know her?" she asked.

After a long explanation of Kayela being a neighbor and nothing else, Spencer gave up and went to pay, no one was believing him. "Here" Kayela handed over the change, swaying in her seat as he fumbled awkwardly with the money. "You didn't change, huh?" she asked, smirking at how completely awkward he was. "Huh?" Spencer asked, confused at what she meant, "Never mind. You should keep in touch, I barely know anyone here, company would really do me good" she said instead, having no trouble in speaking her mind, "Oh, did you know you were my childhood crush?" she added, speaking too much of her mind. Spencer coughed awkwardly, cheeks becoming red, though she had meant to get that reaction from him. "Anyways, see you around" she waved as hopped off to serve the new customers, leaving a flustered Spencer behind, though he had nodded, agreeing to keep in touch, not meaning it though.


	2. Chapter 2 : Under the sea

Three weeks had passed and while Penelope kept making visits to the Cafe, Kayela hadn't heard of Spencer, or asked, she could take a hint. JJ and prentiss had stopped by too but it was so busy, Kayela only had time to say welcome before moving onto to the next costumer. On Friday night of the second week, the Cafe closed and didn't open since. Penelope had guessed she was sick or busy with finding workers to help her out, but no one thought much of it. Even Spencer didn't seem to care, until they got the new case...

"He takes the girls for a span of a week. He puts them in dresses and then kills them." The team opened their files, scanning over the pictures. The first victim had been poisoned and was found at the edge of the woods, the poison had come from an apple which was glued to her hand. The second victim was found on the stairs of the museum, she had traces of glass in her feet and more glass was found at the bottom step, though she had been dead by beating. The third victim was found at a garden, she had been thrown on a rose bush, the scratches and bleeding showed that she had struggled until the sleeping pills had set in and she over-dosed. The killings had been in the span of a week each, and the only reason they could trace the murders together, were the costumes and features.

"So, we have the black hair...so snow white, the blondes are suppose to be Cinderella and sleeping beauty" Rossi glanced around the table, "What order are they in?" Prentiss asked, wincing at 'cinderella's' death. "First to last" JJ answered, "My neighbors daughter is a Disney fan. She only watches the movies in order... snow white, Cinderella, sleeping beauty and- oh" she stopped, turning to Garcia, "The Little Mermaid" she finished. The team was quiet, "What are the odds?" Morgan asked, though Garcia was already on her way to her computer, soon after the phone rang. "She's been missing for a week now. " Garcia answered from the phone, "Her step brother reported that he had left early, left her behind to close the shop but by the time he was back... she was gone" her voice panicked.

It was dark, and everything seemed to be spinning...no, tipping,swaying. Kayela could hear the waves, it was almost peaceful, except for the fact that she was tied up and bleeding. "My sweet..." Kayela sunk back into the darkness, watching as her capture leaned down and pulled her to him by the chain attached to her foot, "Ariel" he kissed her forehead as tears rolled down her cheek. "Don't cry...you'll be free soon..." Her capturer pulled her up, her arms too weak to put up a fight, "Don't you feel it? The sea's calling you" he whispered in her ear, only getting 'crazy' as an answer. He carried her out and set her down on the deck then started to brush through her hair, making sure it was perfect for the moment of truth. "The other girls...the weren't real, but you are,Ariel." He caressed her pale cheek, damp from all the tears, "Don't cry. You'll be perfect, I promise" he said, about to lean in to kiss her when sirens started to sound from a distance, followed by orders for him to step away, though it was too late, he had already rolled her into the sea, being weighed down by the heavy chains. Kayela closed her eyes, the cold water sending a shock through her body though she couldn't move, she felt frozen in place but peaceful. Instead of fighting, she took it in, watching the surface disappear, it was almost dark before she closed her eyes again and the next time she opened them, he was there.

It had been two hours and the team had found the Unsub, Robert Gails. He had worked in Disney before being fired for harassing the 'princesses', he then moved here and started his killings. All the team needed to know was where she was holding her, "There aren't that many bodies of water around..." Morgan trailed, "Though theres two bays. He's sticking to the where the princesses lived. Ariel lived in the sea, then hes keeping her in a boat. Garcia, does he have a boat?" Morgan asked into the phone. Spencer's fingers tapping the desk, he'd been impatient, glancing at the watch every 20 seconds...JJ had timed him. "Spence calm down, she might still be okay" JJ finally spoke while Garcia sent in coordinates, "Well its a victims like on stake" Spence muttered moodily, already heading out to the cars while the others followed quickly behind. Prentiss leaned over, "Why does it seem like its not just a victims life at risk but hers?" She asked quietly, though even Morgan snorted in agreement.

"He's there!" Morgan called, boarding the boat and watching the sickening sight. The gutted fish in the cockpit, the knives sitting around, and the pale redhead, to weak to move. "Robert Gails, step away from here right now!" Hotch ordered, holding his gun in front of him, ready to shoot if Robert didn't do as said, he didn't. The team ran on the boat as Kayela was rolled into the water and two bullets were shot into Robert's chest. "Reid!" JJ called as he jumped after the sinking body, she sigh waiting for the bodies to resurface, it had seemed like hours before they both resurfaced again. She was alive, unconscious but alive, "She barely has a pulse but its there." she sigh in relief, wrapping Kayela in a FBI jacket until the ambulance arrived, where she was then transferred to the hospital in a coma, where she remained.


End file.
